The present invention relates to a cornection of a shear bar to a shear bar support in a chopper arrangement of an agricultural machine, such as, for example, a forage harvester by means of fastening devices arranged in the outer regions of the shear bar or shear bar support, where the shear bar and/or the shear bar support consist of a magnetizable material, and concerns a shear bar or a shear bar support for such a connection and a machine.
Chopper arrangements are applied in particular in agricultural harvesting machines, such as forage harvesters. They contain a shear bar that interacts with the knives of a cutting arrangement in the form of a chopper drum for chopping crop, for example, for the production of silage material. Chopper arrangements may also be applied in garbage removal or in garbage recycling, in paper and textile manufacturing, in wood products and tobacco processing as well as in othe areas.
The advertising brochure "MEGA" of the CLAAS company, publication number 9/91 (GDS) dt-333/247.202.3, shows a conventional chopper arrangement in a forage harvester, in which a shear bar is secured by screws in its outer end regions on a shear bar support.
From the advertising brochure "Self-propelled Forage Harvester" of the Mengele Company, publication number 5/1189/88-3, a further variation for the securing of a shear bar on a shear bar support is known. Here, the shear bar is clamped to the shear bar support in its outer end regions by means of a special, spring-loaded retainer.
The two types of securing arrangements cited have in common the fact that the shear bars are fastened to the shear bar supports only in their outer regions or boundary regions. As a consequence, the shear bars are not fully in contact with the shear bar supports in their central regions, which can lead to a vibration of the shear bars during an operation of the chopper arrangement. Thereby, an abrasive wear of the shear bars and the shear bar supports.